the Shinketsu and the Fire Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: This is the prequel to Comforting a Distressed Raven.  This goes into the Silver Millennium background.


Princess Rachel of Mars smiles at her younger sister as they both prepare for the ball that night. This ball was special as suitors would be coming for the both of them, every male that came near Raye was scared off by her fiery personality and her attitude of _I don't need men_. They got along well enough, though Raye was immensely jealous of how much power her sister had and how many of the Martian Power Incantations she had mastered. " Rachel, why do we have to go to this ball. Men are just good for one thing only and that is sperm donation. " Raye says, her hands tightening around her hair brush.

Rachel sighs, " Raye, I know how you feel about men, but you will need someone strong by your side if you should get the right of rule. "

" If you come without complaining then I will help you master the beginning stage of the Celestial Fire attack, you're nowhere near ready for the advanced stage. "

Raye glares at her, " Yes, I am, Rachel. "

Rachel shakes her head at her passionate younger sister, while everyone thought her barbs towards others were for their betterment Rachel could see through her sister in ways no one else could, Raye was ambitious. She wanted the power of Mars for bragging rights. " No, you are not, otherwise you would have already mastered the Celestial Fire, how long did it take you to master the Firebird? "

Raye grumbles to herself at this, hating the fact that she knew Rachel was right. Everything came easily to Rachel, she learned the Incantations so easily, and how to use the different talismans. It pissed Raye off that she was still only capable of using anti-evil talismans Raye could tell that their mother was favoring making Rachel the Scout of Mars, as Rachel had far more control of her temper and powers, Raye's power still, at times flared up when she got mad. " Rachel, what do you think of the new shinketsu that's come for training, though I can't remember his name. "

Rachel's green eyes widen at this question, she hadn't thought Raye had noticed the half soul reaper that had arrived just last week from Earth. Normally soul reapers weren't sent to Mars for training but this one had a fiery and combative disposition so it was felt that the Martians could better handle him. His orange hair made him stick out in a crowd, and his brown eyes showed that he was bored with the whole idea. Until some Soul Reaper trainees from Saturn had arrived and acted like they owned the palace, not even recognizing her as a princess, " Why do you ask, Raye? " Rachel asks, on that day the shinketsu had taken them all to task for not showing a Martian royal the proper respect. Needless to say the infirmary ended up full and their trainer, a full-fledged Soul Reaper had apologized profusely on behalf of his students.

" I think he is interesting and he looks so hot. "

Rachel had to agree with her sister's assessment, though Raye had no clue of the shinketsu's true power, never would either if she could help it. It's not that she didn't trust and love her little sister but until she could reign in her ambitious nature then she didn't want her sister near the shinketsu. " Hey, girls. "

Rachel grins and looks over at the girl with buns on top of her head and pigtails flowing from the buns. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue, and she bore a crescent moon mark upon her forehead. " Hello, Serena. "

Raye drops down to one knee, " Princess, what brings you to Mars? "

Serena rolls her eyes at this, she hated it when anyone called her princess, only Rachel and Amara ever saw her true personality, to all outward appearances she was a kind, sweet, and gentle girl. That couldn't be further from the truth. She acted that way because it was expected of the Lunar heir. " I came to help my friends prepare for the ball. Raye, I do believe that you still need to take a shower. Now, get going. " Serena orders, she did not care for the younger Martian sister as she let her mother believe.

Once Raye is in the shower Serena turns to Rachel, " My mother has just demanded that Raye be Sailor Mars. "

Rachel looked like someone had struck her, so great was her shock, " Why would she choose a princess that has so little power to offer for your protection? It doesn't make sense. "

" She fears how strong you are and she knows that you will defend me even from her if it comes to it. I argued with her behind closed doors on this and told her what a frigging moron she's being, that you will still protect me. She just laughed me off. For a moment she seemed to forget who my father is until I let her sense my power. Not even she knows that we are half-sisters, or that Raye is only your half-sister after the King murdered our father. He is slowly poisoning her mind, making her want to take what is not hers instead of protecting what is hers. I truly wish that my mother would not be so bull headed about this. " Serena says.

Rachel sighs and forgoes her first born tiara, only the Martian Scout could wear it now, every other time the first born was the Sailor Protector, but now it would go to the second born. The Outer Court queens would be outraged over this and Rachel would have to leave Mars once Raye was proclaimed the Martian Sailor. Rachel couldn't even challenge her for that right, nor could she go to the Moon, " Serena, what do I do, where do I go once this is confirmed? "

" You know your mother won't make you leave, if anything were to happen to Raye or she is judged unfit by her peers then you will become Sailor Mars. " Serena says.

" Mother won't but the noble maggots will, " Rachel snaps, as Serena puts her long dark hair into its braid, most Martians wore their hair down, Rachel however did not, " They hate the fact that I will not conform to their ideals, that I train with the shinketsu that arrived last week, they are also scared of me because I have mastered the Firestorm and the Backdraft. I will have to leave, unless I have a champion who will make them think twice, but no Knight ever comes near me. Not even the guard swill ask me for a date out of fear. "

Serena looks at her half-sister in sympathy, Rachel was right, once Raye was confirmed as the Martian Scout Rachel's life would be royally screwed over. Though Serena had a way to keep Rachel in the royal loop. She needed an advisor and she could think of no one better to fill that position than Rachel. Rachel goes to her closet and grabs her ball gown for the evening and puts it on with Serena zipping it up. It was a fire red dress that accentuated her figure nicely, with slits up the sides showing off both of her thighs, no straps, and showed just enough cleavage to drive every man wild.

Serena grins at her half-sister's appearance, Rachel was going hunting for a guy tonight and Serena had a feeling she wanted to snag a certain male, a certain shinketsu that Rachel had talked about nonstop to her ears only. It wasn't often Rachel was this attracted to a guy. Rachel put her orange combat boots on next and slid the daggers into them, this was Mars, all Martians carried weapons to every event, even the royalty. Rachel and Amara had taken it upon themselves to teach the Lunar Princess how to fight and Serena was a very talented fighter, just like her father. Serena had gotten her mother's blue eyes and Rachel their father's green eyes.

Next Rachel went to her jewelry box and picked out the ruby drops that her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday Their was fifty weeks, in Terran terms, between her and Raye's birthdays, so for two weeks the sisters were the same age. She puts them on and secures the backs, sealing them with her powers so no one could remove them before putting on the garnet bracelet Amara had given her as a taken of friendship. Then she found the necklace she wanted, one that had been given to her by Serena, a diamond pendant to symbolize strength, not just Rachel's but the strength of their sisterly and friendship bond.

Rachel had already done her nails to resemble flames, but wore no other makeup. Princess Mina of Venus had once told her that her own mother, Aphrodite had blessed her for her to be so alluring. Speaking of the Venusian it was the lotion Mina had given her that Rachel was wearing now. At that moment Raye returns and they help her get ready, Rachel keeping her word about helping Raye master the beginning stage of the Celestial Fire. Rachel puts her jewelry box in her subspace pocket, that way no one could take her sparklies away from her. When all three arrive at the ball it falls silent for a moment and then things return to normal.

A Jovian Knight asked Raye for a dance and she obliged him. Before long Raye is getting dances from every available male while they avoid Rachel until the shinketsu approaches her and the half-sisters can see his instant approval of Rachel's outfit, and the sweep his eyes made of her body before he comes to a stop in front of Rachel, " Princess, will you introduce me to your friend? "

Serena raises an eyebrow at Rachel and the Martian Princess just grins at her half-sister's confusion, " Ichigo, shinketsu of Earth this is Princess Serena of the Moon and Silver Millennium. Serena, this is Ichigo, with his temper many think he is actually of Martian ancestry. "

" I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. " Ichigo says.

Serena smirks, " Don't be, you were too busy checking out my best friend here. "

Ichigo blinks at this, " I wondered if the gentle persona was actually the real you, now I know it's not. "

Serena smirks at this, " Rachel, if you don't snap him up I will. "

Rachel glares at her half-sister before smiling, " Find your own guy, I'm sure there are plenty here who would love to be graced with your attention. "

Serena sighs in disgust at this comment, " All they want to do is get me into bed. I am no fool, Rachel. "

Ichigo quickly takes in the lust filled gazes on the Lunar princess and motions a friend of his over, " Renji Abarai I would like for you to meet Princess Serena of the Moon, you've already met Rachel, would you care to keep the princess company? "

Renji had noticed the gazes immediately and goes to Serena, " I would be honored to, if it would please the princess. "

Ichigo tugs Rachel out onto the dance floor as they hear Serena giggle, Ichigo had left Serena in good hands. As Ichigo leads Rachel through the sets he pulls her close, staking his claim, though neither noticed the malice filled glare heading their way from Raye. Raye was furious at this development, Rachel had mastered everything so easily, got through the training so much quicker. Raye hated hearing their mother praise Rachel time and again. Raye had tried to ignore her jealousy, she really did. Raye had worked really hard all her life just to master the Fire Ignite and the Firebird. It galled her to realize that she'd had to have Rachel help her master the beginner form of the Celestial Fire. The guards may fear Rachel's power but even they complimented her on her fighting prowess and told Raye she was doing fine for someone at her level.

They were just too afraid to say what they really thought, it was so infuriating to be second best at everything, even the Moon Princess only tolerated her because she was Rachel's sister. As she watches Ichigo and Rachel dance Raye vows to take what was her sister's. The Martian King comes up behind his daughter, " Raye, always remember that anything worth having is taken by force, if you want the shinketsu you shall have him. "

" Thank you, Daddy. Now though, I have a gentleman waiting for me in the garden. "

The king watches his daughter go, Raye was a very passionate creature, especially so in bed, he had taught her how to seduce a woman and a man, it was how Raye was to be named the Scout of Mars. When Queen Serenity had visited the father daughter pair had seduced the queen, with both of them bringing the queen to seven screaming orgasms. As long as Raye promised to continue her unique services to the Queen then Raye kept her position. Of course, the Martian King could easily see that the shinketsu, Ichigo, would not be easily won if at all. One thing he could say for Rachel was that she was downright scary when it came to protecting her own. Her mother wouldn't even let her touch him in bed and had the Queen of Venus make him incapable in certain areas of his life. He'd go after the Venusian bitch, but did not want to make an enemy of her husband, a very powerful Soul Reaper.

As Ichigo and Rachel twirl around on the dance floor the shinketsu's senses perk up and he glances at the King of Mars. What Ichigo saw there scared him, he could see the cold and calculating look in the King's eyes as he watched the pair. Ichigo noticed Renji's eyes flicker towards the Martian King as well. What surprised him was Serena was outright glaring at him and the Martian King looked towards the Moon Princess to see her glare and the malice she was directing at him. Rachel blinks as she can sense Serena's emotions quite clearly and she looks to Ichigo, " The King was giving us the evil eye. "

Rachel groans at this, " Let's go find my mother, Rena can handle herself. "

Ichigo allows her to lead him to the Queen, " Mom, trouble's brewing, Rena's not going to tolerate him much longer. "

Queen Reianna sighs at this, " I know. Has Serena told you? "

" She did. " Rachel admits.

It was then that Ichigo noticed that her tiara was missing and he knew what that meant, " Oh, Rach, no. "

The Queen raises an eye at this and Rachel chuckles nervously, " So, maybe I kinda snuck off to Earth a few times with Serena, I met Ichigo there. "

" We wanted to tell you, Highness, but we knew that unless I proved myself on the battlefield then no one would accept me courting your daughter. " Ichigo says as he pulls Rachel to his side. Rachel leans into him, tired of pretending to not know him around everyone else.

" Very true, Ichigo. However, you have now proven yourself, several times over in the past week. How long have you two been seeing each other? "

" Two years, Mom. " Rachel answers, meeting her mother's violet gaze.

" I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, I asked her already, she accepted only if you would give your approval. " Ichigo says, he still had the bloodstone ring in his pocket, as Rachel hadn't been able to take the ring yet.

Queen Reianna smiles, " Permission granted and it just so happens that a dear friend of mine is here and knowing her she'll be over here in seconds. "

True to her word a tall, voluptuous blonde with blue eyes comes over with some paperwork, " I'm Queen Aphrodite of Venus, just sign on the lines, place the ring on her finger, and you two are officially married. "

Ichigo blinks and then grins signing immediately as Rachel does so as well, with both queens signing the witness lines. Ichigo slid the bloodstone ring on and kisses the elder Martian Princess just as Raye comes back in. Her eyes bug out when she realizes the Venusian Queen herself had married them, now no one could interfere or be marked infertile for life, or worse. Aphrodite could be truly vindictive when she wanted to be. The happy couple laughs as they pull apart, finally free to be with each other openly.

Renji and Serena make their way over, " Ichigo, how do you always end up so damn lucky? " Renji asks.

Ichigo grins as Serena hugs her half-sister, " Good karma. "

Renji snorts at this as the girls pull out Serena's communicator to tell the other princesses. Soon they could hear the squeals and shouts of everyone talking at once. Ichigo smiles as he sees this side of his new wife, normally he only saw her battle persona, the girl was someone to contend with on the field of battle, as any true Martian was sure to be.

Over the next year Serena and Renji grew closer while Ichigo and Rachel, as Venusian guards stayed on the Moon to protect Mina, much to Serenity's dismay. Serenity was not pleased by the fact that her daughter had taken up with a Soul Reaper and arranged her marriage to the Earth Prince. Of course, this caused Queen Aphrodite to openly oppose her and as the Venusian Queen Serenity could not shove her aside on this issue. The rest of the Princess' ignored Raye for the most part and trained with Rachel, Ichigo, and Renji, they were all solid friends. Then came Queen Beryl's attack and with the Crystal Serenity made it so Raye would be accepted, the inners and Outers would not get along, and that Rachel would be Raye's full sister.

The one thing she could not do was shatter the bond between Ichigo and Rachel. While Ichigo himself would never hit a girl he wouldn't stop Rachel from doing so if she felt there was a need for it. Serenity also buried Serena's true personality under her fake one, knowing that the true Serena would bitch slap Raye if she ever hurt Rachel in any way. Serenity also made it so Rachel would suffer, because the girl deserved it.

One thousand years later Rachel Hino sobs quietly in her sealed off room. It wasn't her fault that she was so quick to learn everything her grandpa had to teach her while Raye's training had stagnated. She hadn't forced Raye to hate her for choosing to not be a priestess. She missed the good old days back in karate class with Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa. At least she still went to school with them though she and Ichigo had drifted apart somewhat, Tatsuki was still always there for her. She grabs her cell phone and calls Tatsuki.

" Hello? '

" Hey, Tatsuki, it's Rachel. "

" What did that bitch of a sister of yours do now, Rachel? " Tatsuki asks her.

Rachel sighs at this, " Called me an insufferable slut with no morals. "

Tatsuki snarls at this, " If I ever see your sister again I will kill her, well, not kill her, seeing as how you still love her, but she will be in pain. " Tatsuki says.

Rachel smiles, " Can I come over, I don't want to stay here and I can train you some more. "

" Sure, you can just borrow one of my uniforms. See you soon, Rachel, I'll have dark chocolate at the ready. " Tatsuki says and hangs up.

Rachel grabs her stuff and tells her grandpa and then she was out of there. As she heads to the home of her dark haired friend she sighs in relief, it was so hard to not let Raye know how much her words hurt her, but at the same time Rachel wouldn't hesitate to slap her, then storm off to cry in her sound sealed room. Ichigo had always been able to make her laugh when she needed to and she missed not being able to go to him, though she knew he was a Soul Reaper, Deputy Class.

The next day after school, with the girls gathered at the Hikawa Shrine Raye starts in on her again, " I am sick of doing your work, Rachel. "

" What the hell are you talking about, Raye, you never do any of the offsite exorcisms though grandpa tells you to, you can't even keep the barrier around this shrine going, I'm the one who tends to the Sacred Fire, though Grandpa believes you do, oh when there are people here or grandpa is watching you do your work, but the rest of the time you screw off while I'm stuck doing it all and I'm not a frigging priestess! " Rachel shouts back, going toe to toe with Raye.

" You're a lying bitch! "

Rachel imperceptibly flinches from that, " Are you still pissed that I got the guy you wanted, or are pissed because a thousand years ago I mastered every Martian Power Incantation to master level and you barely made it to Flame Sniper, though how you get by with that weak Celestial Fire I'll never know! "

" Shut up, bitch! You're a sad, pathetic, worthless excuse for a human being and should never have been born in the first place or reincarnated! "

Rachel spins away quickly and sees the fire in Serena's eyes before she storms away, she knew Raye would get hers.

Author's Note: This is a prequel to my story Comforting A Distressed Raven. This goes into more detail about why things are the way they are. No, I am not bashing Raye, I actually like her, I'm just giving her a different personality as her young mind was poisoned by the Martian King. Plus, I think this will explain Ichigo's comment about the Rachel he knew would have slapped Raye for what she said, as they trained together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or bleach, I do own the concept of this story and Rachel Hino. Flames will be fed to Ichigo's inner hollow.


End file.
